It is known that a septic tank is a key component of a septic system used to receive and process household waste effluent. The septic tank is a small-scale sewage treatment system common in areas with no connection to main sewage pipes provided by local governments or private corporations. The septic tank generally consists of a tank of between 1,000 and 2,000 gallons connected to an inlet wastewater pipe at one end, and a septic drain field at the other. In general, the inlet pipe connections is made through a T pipe baffle, which allows liquid to enter and exit without disturbing any crust on the surface. A “T” pipe baffle is connected to the building drain line in the middle portion of the “T” which the effluent drops downward when entering the “T” while the top portion is open and unused.
Recent septic tank designs provide for the inlet T-Baffle that effectively joins the building plumbing with the inlet to the septic tank. The septic line between a building and the septic tank is a continual source of plugging due to objects being flushed down the toilet or drains.
The prior art method of cleaning the septic line from the building to the tank involves running a metal coil, referred to as a “snake”, down the septic line from the toilet in the house or from a clean out opening provided in the drain line as the line exits the home. This caused a mess and was very time consuming. Additionally, use of the snake typically involves having to clean the septic line from inside the house. Furthermore, the septic line to the septic tank often follows a tortuous path that makes the snake difficult to maneuver within the septic line.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that plugs a portion of a “T” connection within in the septic tank to enable external cleaning of the septic line through direct suction from the tank and not the home or building by connecting a suction device to the top most opening of the “T” baffle.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.